Because of the possible connection between high blood cholesterol and atherosclerosis, many efforts have been made to find ways and substances to reduce serum cholesterol in the mammalian body. One way is to inhibit in mammals the body's ability to synthesize cholesterol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,938 and E.P. publication 0022478 describe the fermentative production of mevinolin and dihydromervinolin, with chemical structures closely related to the novel compounds of this invention, by cultivation of Aspergillus terreus in a nutrient medium. Those compounds are highly active anti-hypercholesterolemic agents.